


Panic! At The Disco

by BlackandBlueMascara



Series: Whumptober 2020 [18]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Gen or Slash, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Panic Attacks, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandBlueMascara/pseuds/BlackandBlueMascara
Summary: Day 18 of Whumptober 2020
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Whumptober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950052
Kudos: 7





	Panic! At The Disco

**Author's Note:**

> I will be doing only 1 out of the 3 given for the day unless I'm feeling extra creative.
> 
> Today was Panic Attacks|Phobias|Paranoia and I did Panic Attacks.

His chest feels tight.

It was getting hard to breathe.

It was hard to move and his knees gave out.

“Breathe, little lark. Match my breathing.”

Through teary eyes, he can see Geralt.

Oh, Geralt. I’m sorry.

And everything went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> These have been so short, I just have not been in the mood to write recently. I'm sorry yall lol. 
> 
> These are going to be geared toward's the Witcher's characters. I have not seen, played, or read any of the Witcher series so there may be inaccuracies. Soon when I have the time, will see the watch the T.V series. So be gentle with me lol.
> 
> I'm also going to be doing Spooktober 2020, which was made by Eccentric_Grace, who is on Wattpad and A03, so follow them and follow me on Fanfiction.net and Wattpad at BlackandBlueMascara.
> 
> This and Spooktober 2020 will be posted on here, Fanfiction.net, and Wattpad.


End file.
